Conventional footcare products, such as orthotics, foot cushions, heel cups, etc., are typically sold from conventional retail displays. Although packaging may provide some guidance, customers may have to guess which products are appropriate, e.g., the customers' size, foot characteristics, and other attributes. However, even if a customer were given the opportunity to try on a product, the customer may not know the best type of support or size of footcare product for their particular foot characteristics, e.g., the arch type of the customer's foot. This practice may result in the customer buying multiple products before the customer finally finds a product that meets the customer's needs.
Custom foot-care products may also be sold to provide a customer with the proper level of support. Custom footcare products that have adjustable support, still may not be of the proper size for a customer's shoes and may require significant time to determine the proper size. Some custom footcare products are made by moldable material. However, this requires time to measure the foot and then a period of time to make the orthotic. Because these orthotics are custom-made, they are typically more expensive than pre-manufactured orthotics. Also, creating a custom molded orthotic generally requires a trained professional that measures the customer and makes or orders the orthotic.